The Other Moment
by pacifickay
Summary: Ron and Hermione find the answer to whether it’s now or never...Companion piece to The Moment...[Oneshot]...DH Spoilers


**Author's Note #1: **You don't need to read "The Moment," which is in Hermione's P.O.V., to understand this, but of course feel free to do so!

**The Other Moment  
**By pacifickay

"_All's fair in love and war," said Ron brightly, "and this is a bit of both." _­­­

* * *

It is a funny thing, that even when you crave for something so much it hurts, you know that the wait for it is what makes it worth it in the end. Even though the wait is long and filled with countless doubts and insecurities, you know that without them, it wouldn't mean so much to you. And in the end, you come to realize that each and every second you waited is what makes the moment when it happens so special. 

Ron began to realize this as he and Hermione had made their trip into the Chamber of Secrets to collect the Basilisk fangs in order to destroy the Horcruxes. And now, even though he was answering Harry's furious question of where the hell the two of them had been, the only thing he could think of was how long he had been waiting for his chance with Hermione.

As Hermione began to tell Harry of what they had done down in the Chamber, he couldn't help but note her breathless tone as she described him, Ron, as brilliant. Even as he was demonstrating to Harry how he had used Parseltounge, he couldn't help but cast a glance at Hermione, the sight of her beaming expression making him feel more pleased than awkward. And after Hermione further declared him as amazing, and then as they were following Harry back through the corridors, he couldn't help but think of how long he had waited for her to think of him in such a way. Not that he hadn't already thought, or rather hoped, that Hermione did see him as something more than simply her good friend, as he did for her…

As the castle rattled with more explosions, Ron thought back on exactly how long he had been longing for them to openly express those feelings for each other, and realized that it was something that had been around for some time.

Neville's grandmother was there, but all Ron could think of was all that had happened over the years: Constant bickering so her attention would be only on him. The fight over that prat Krum. The kiss she gave him before his first Quidditch match. How no longer talking to him when he was with Lavender had hurt him more than her canaries did. The way she had turned to him at Dumbledore's funeral and fallen into his open arms, seeking the comfort he had always wanted to give her.

Tonks came next, but Ron was only remembering how no sooner had he Disapparted from their camp site that all he wanted to do was find a way back to Hermione. How tormented he was by the thoughts that were reflected from the locket; the thought that she would never want to be with him, until Harry told him otherwise. The way each of her screams cut through him like a knife, as floors above she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and all he could do was think of everything he had not yet told her.

And as Harry yelled after Ginny, Ron remembered the way his heart had raced when his fingers intertwined with Hermione's before they fell asleep at Grimmauld Place. He relived every compliment she had ever given him and every gesture she had ever made, from a smile to the warmth of her small hand. He recalled every moment he had ever been around her, including the times he thought she was quite mental: The countless times she would dash to the library. When she couldn't understand exactly how important Quidditch was. Or how she started a certain organization that sought for the protection of house-elves…

Perhaps that was what made him say what he did.

"Hang on a moment! We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"The house-elves," he said, "they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

He could see Hermione's look of incredulity, but didn't dwell on it. Because honestly, she had talked about them since fourth year, how could they forget about them really?

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" Harry asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Ron said clearly. The last thing he needed was for Hermione to start accusing him of not caring about the well-being of house-elves yet again. After all, she did have a fair point when she wasn't forcing it down people's throats. And when he admitted it to himself, he knew that it was something that she truly cared a lot about. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much. How she would know exactly what she wanted and strive for it until it was hers. So if it meant something to her, then it meant something to him as well.

"I mean we should tell them to get out," he continued. "We don't want any more Dobbies do we? We can't order them to die for us-"

Ron had been meaning to continue with his reasons, but instead there was a loud clatter as the Basilisk fangs that Hermione had been holding fell to the floor. He looked over at her, half prepared to attack whatever it was that had caused her to loose her grip, but instead, his eyes locked briefly with hers.

She was coming at him, practically running, the look on her face something that he could hardly believe. For Hermione never looked at him like this. Maybe with pity when he was a few seconds behind on an explanation. Or with anger like when she had hit him round the face when he had returned to the tent. Or perhaps even with a bright smile that lit all her features when he told her something that made or laugh. Instead of anything like that, however, the look she had on now was the look that Ron had only seen her give him in his dreams.

It was a look that mirrored everything he had ever felt about her. How much she truly meant to him. How he was sorry for everything stupid he had done in the past. How he couldn't see his life without her in it. How he was tired of waiting and that he wanted her now. All of that emotion flashed back at him in her eyes and he got the feeling that for once in their lives, they were both at the same place at the same time.

And then she was there, her arms around his neck, bringing him as close to her as she could before her lips were on his. And in that moment, despite the fact that he knew he wouldn't have changed any bit of it, Ron Weasley knew that his wait for Hermione Granger had come to a blissful end.

Ron was done with waiting, and therefore, with no hesitation at all, he immediately tossed aside the fangs and broomstick that he was carrying and wrapped his arms around Hermione. She was already holding him close, but he wanted her closer, holding her so fiercely that he lifted her right off the ground, his enthusiasm unchecked as he pressed his lips back against hers.

In the haze that had suddenly set around on everything that was not the feel of Hermione finally in his arms and kissing him, Ron thought that Harry may have said something. But he couldn't be bothered with that right now, as he held Hermione even closer, feeling her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck. It was all he could do to remain standing as she tightened her grip on him as well as they continued to kiss again and again. And as their kisses increased, it was obvious to Ron that Hermione had been waiting for this moment as much as he had.

And now that it was finally happening, it seemed stupid really, for them to stop. Even while they began to sway on the spot from the intensity of the moment, they continued on. Because this was what they should have been doing a long time ago. This was what they had been waiting for. And no one had the intent on stopping this any time soon…

"OI! There's a war going on here!"

…except perhaps Harry.

And while it was the last thing either of them wanted to do, Ron and Hermione broke away from each other, each slightly out of breath and pink in the face.

"I know, mate," Ron said to Harry, his arms still secured around Hermione, who seemed just as reluctant to untangle herself from him as they continued to gaze at each other. But for the moment, for right now, Ron was focusing on love rather than war.

"So it's now or never, isn't it?" He asked Hermione out right. For he needed to know that this was not a temporary moment; that this was as real as their hearts beating at frantic paces against each other's chest.

Harry began to shout again, but Ron's only focus was on Hermione. And while the mention of the word "Horcrux" began to bring Ron back to the present, he stared into Hermione's eyes, seeking his answer. He found it in no time; it was right there waiting in front of his. He would never have to wait again, for this was the now, and it was going to last forever.

"Yeah-right-sorry-" Ron told a half-amused, half-utterly exasperated Harry, not really knowing what he was saying or agreeing too. Together, he and Hermione slid their arms back from around each other and then began to collect the scattered Basilisk fangs from the floor, where Ron purposefully brushed his hand against Hermione's, so as to feel her one more time. And as they followed Harry back through the corridors, they exchanged a look of pleasure and longing with each other.

Yeah, Ron thought happily, before the severity of their situation could set back in. It's kind of funny, that even while the wait is torturous, if you can make it through, the moment you waited so long for feels even better than you thought it would. It makes you realize that the wait is what made it worth it. And that you would never change the moment into anything else.

Even including the part about the house-elves…the moment between Ron and Hermione had been more than worth its wait.

_

* * *

_**  
Author's Note #2:** Surprise! Response from "The Moment" made me feel so great, that I decided to repay you all with this. After all, Ron had been waiting for this almost as long as we have! So I gave the boy his time to shine. :) Hopefully you liked Ron's P.O.V. as much as you liked Hermione's. I did try to stay consistent with what went on in "The Moment" and to give Ron thoughts that were his own, without either of them being_ too_ similar to Hermione's. I think I did alright, and also think that this one does stand on its own…though that's just me, lol. Of course, drop me a review and let me know what you think. And you guys were all so great the last time- thank you so much :) 

**Author's Note #3 on 9/2/07:** Again, wow. Just wow. I am so so glad that this fic was met with just as much enthusiasm as "The Moment." Thanks again, to each person who reads, reviews and/or fav's it! I'm just glad I was able to entertain you! ;)


End file.
